


Dreams of a Film Maker

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Minor Character, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little peek into Tony's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of a Film Maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skogkatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skogkatt/gifts).



As he asked the couple to strip and start humping each other, Tony wondered, not for the first time, how he had gotten himself into this business. He had gone to film school to become a respectable director, with the chance of winning a critic's circle, or even an academy award someday. His best friend Collin had followed him to into filmmaking because he believed that it was an easy way to make money and meet chicks, but Tony actually believed that he had an artistic vision to spread to the world.

Upon graduation, however, he discovered that the film industry had a lot of hopeful directors and very few positions available. They moped around for three months before finally starting the wedding serving business just to pay the rent. Colin was the one who had actually applied for the pornography job about a year out of school, because he wanted to meet sexy and promiscuous porn starlets, in the hopes that one would shag him. His first gig, however, had been for an all-male movie, and Colin had barely refrained from running from the set in horror. He talked Tony into going in to work for him on the second day, and from that point on, he finally had a film job.

It wasn't what he had always imagined himself doing, but the pay was decent, especially for an entry level job. Between that and the wedding party gig, he was able to move into a nicer flat, live fairly comfortably and still put away a bit into savings.

Of course, he still couldn't tell his parents and sisters what he actually did for a living, and he couldn't show any of his friends but Colin any of the movies that he'd worked on, but it was still a job.

As Jerry approached him once again with new instructions, Tony sighed.

Someday. Someday all of this menial pornography work would pay off and he would get a recommendation for a better job. And then someday he would finally be able to follow his own vision and make his own films. But for now he had to go tell Judy to show them a bit more nipple.


End file.
